


Something Old, Something New

by Topsyturvy10



Series: A Taste Of Heaven [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: Part 2 of A Taste Of Heaven





	

FREDDY'S P.O.V  
I wake up. It’s been a few years. I don’t know how I know this, but I do. I am also aware that I can't move, but I suppose that might be because we aren't meant to be awake. And I'm not awake, not really. I’m in a limbo, of sorts. I’m neither awake nor asleep. It’s nice. It’s calm here.

  
Well, it was. Then the door burst open. An animatronic walks in. A bear. He must be my replacement. He opens his mouth. “I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, then I'm sorry about your friend. Bonnie- Toy Bonnie, that is- didn't like her voice and tried to change it herself. I don’t blame her, if I was her and sounded like she did before, I’d try to change my voice too. Anyways, as I stated prior, she tried to do it herself, and it... didn’t quite work. She wound up losing her face, and we couldn't find a replacement before the humans found her. All of them are lazy, and opted for the easiest solution. I’m sure I won’t need to enlighten you on what happened. I’m going to switch you on now Freddy, please don’t hurt me...”  
True to his word, he switches me on. I’m not focused on that right now. I’m more focused on the fact that he sounds just like me... He speaks again. “Hello? Freddy Fazbear can you hear me?” I nod hastily and try to stand. I fall over. “You won't be able to move right now. Well, you can, but I would advise against it. Can you talk?”

  
I open my mouth to argue, that yes I can talk, but I know it won't end well. “Who are you?” I wince at the sound of my voice, and so does the bear in front of me. He's a lot smaller than me, now that I think about it. That's when I notice I'm staring at him.  
“My name is Frederick Fazbear, but since that's your name too, call me Freddy. You've been around the longest, so you’re Mr Fazbear, unless you'd prefer otherwise.” He seems nice, but also very assertive. Not unlike myself. “It is a pleasure to finally be able to converse with you as well.”  
I laugh, and then shudder at the sound. I need to get that fixed. “Cut the crap. I’m you. No need to be so formal. What happened to my friend? I’m confused. Where is everyone? Where am I?” I can’t help but worry, and I hope that T.Freddy won’t think anything less of me for it.  
He looks me dead in the eyes. “I’ll explain later, we’re working on it, you’re in parts and service at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and so are your friends- you just can't see them.” He doesn't seem fazed at all by my bombardment of questions and queries. “As for what happened to Bonnie- your Bonnie- it would be better to explain it when you see him.”

  
To say that I was concerned would be an understatement, but I haven't time to voice my worries before the door opens once more and a blue bunny walks in. This must be Bonnie’s replacement. “Hey Freddy~” Bonnie says, and for a second I wondered if Bonnie was addressing me. However, my counterpart turns to face the bunny, and kisses Bonnie’s cheek. Then Bonnie looks at me. “Ohmygosh, you’re so hot! Hi, I’m Bonnie, umm... call me Bon or BonBon if you want. I know you have a friend called Bonnie. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Fazbear.” The first thing I notice is BonBon’s voice. It’s feminine. Very feminine. The second thing I notice is that BonBon is wearing a skirt.

  
“Are you.. . Are you a girl or do you just like crossdressing? It’s just because you look and sound like a girl but my Bonnie is a boy and-“ BonBon shushed me! HEY!  
I must look angry or something, because of what the bunny says. “You're cute when you're mad. Technically, I’m a boy. That’s what the humans said. But I don’t feel like a boy. I like painting my nails and playing dress-up and a bunch of other stuff....... I think I'm a girl. I’m not sure though...”  
She's uncertain. I smile at her. “I don't really care. I was just curious. It’s nice to meet you too, BonBon, and I am sure we will be best friends before you know it.” I try to move my arms to comfort her, but they won't. “Why aren’t my arms working?” She looks confused for a second, and then grins.  
“Freddy didn’t tell you? You're tied up.” I go to ask why, but BonBon carried on talking. “One of the others woke up and thought I looked pretty hot-not that I don't- and then they-“

 

  
“BONNIE.” I was so focused on Bon’s story, I didn't even notice my counterpart was still here. By the look on her face, BonBon didn't either. “I didn’t tie you up, and it wasn't because of what anyone did. Well, it kind of was.. One of the others, Foxy, I think, didn’t take too well to being replaced. He managed to switch himself on, and I disabled your movement so if you did wake yourself up, you wouldn't lash out like he did. Hold still for a second......”  
He presses something and I feel alive. My arms jolt forwards. “Ahh no arms that’s not how you arm!” I cry out.  
BonBon laughs at my behaviour. “Ya know, I think I like you, Mr. Fazbear!” I got chills down my spine. I can definitely get used to her calling me that...... wait, what am I thinking? I’m essentially dating Bonnie! It would be so weird if I..... no, I won’t even entertain the idea. I know how this will end if I do.

  
BonBon holds her hand out, distracting me from my thoughts. “Come on Mr. Fazbear! The pizzeria is closed this week, and there’s so much to show you! We're gonna have loads of fun, I just know it!”  
I can't help but smile. This place might not be the Freddy Fazbear's I know and love, but it is definitely starting to feel like home.

  
**A/N**  
**So, this is chapter 1 of part 2 of A Taste Of Heaven! Tell me what you think in the comments below! Anything and everything is greatly appreciated!!**  
**~Raven**


End file.
